Vampiro Original Atualizado
Um Vampiro Original Atualizado, é um termo usado para descrever o tipo de Vampiro Original que Lucien Castle e Marcel Gerard tornou-se quando um Feitiço de Imortalidade invertido foi usado para transformá-los. Foi profetizado para ser a destruição dos Irmãos Mikaelson , ou criado a partir da destruição da Família Original. Este é um ramo de espécies originais semelhantes ao Vampiro Original Melhorado, como Alaric Saltzman foi antigamente, que foi projetado para ser superior ao dos Originais de maneiras muito específicas; ser capaz de lutar, derrotar e matar Originais normais. Como uma versão atualizada de um vampiro original, possui uma mordida que é capaz de matar um original, uma vez que secreta uma variedade extremamente potente de engenharia de veneno de lobisomem com um rosto de predador alterado e mais presas. Ao contrário dos híbridos, um Original Atualizado é um vampiro infundido com uma mordida de lobisomem, distinguindo ainda mais as espécies. O título 'A Besta' refere-se ao Vampiro Original Atualizado que foi profetizado por Alexis. Este acabou por ser Marcel Gerard. Criação Até agora, apenas duas pessoas se transformaram em vampiros originais atualizados, ou seja, Lucien Castle e Marcel Gerard, ambos vampiros originalmente normais antes da transição para vampiros originais atualizados, o que torna a transição incomum (humanos são transformados em vampiros normais através de outro vampiro ou através da magia). Após a morte do primeiro, Marcel pegou o segundo soro e bebeu. atualmente ele é o único vampiro original atualizado. Uma diferença notável entre os originais atualizados e outros originais é que os primeiros não parecem exigir sangue humano para completar a transição de uma forma para outra, de fato, o período de transição típico parece ter sido contornado, sendo a morte a única passo necessário para se transformar em um original atualizado. Ambos Marcel e Lucien exibiram seus novos poderes e rosto de vampiro imediatamente após a ressurreição, algo que não é normal para aqueles que estão em transição. Segunda Temporada A profecia foi predito sobre subindo da Besta Alexis, Lucien Castle bruxa profética, que explica a Besta ou será o produto da tornando-se desfeito família Mikaelson, ou ser a razão a família cai. No entanto, isso também pode significar que depois que tudo e todos com relação à família Mikaelson caíram, a Besta se levantará das cinzas. O significado completo da Profecia é atualmente desconhecido. :" Beba profundamente, mas cuidado com o que você quebrou é passado reparo Todos os seus juramentos que você traiu, seus sagrados votos que você separa E agora você vê que nada dura para sempre e para sempre Três ainda permanecem, dois já cruzaram Ainda em um ano, vocês serão todos ser perdido Como sua família está desfeita Você vai semear a besta que está por vir " :- Alexis anuncia a profecia em For the Next Millennium Poderes e Habilidades Originais atualizados possuem aproximadamente os mesmos poderes condizentes com um vampiro Original, mas com algumas modificações devido à natureza do feitiço que os criou, bem como a introdução do veneno de lobisomem. * Super Força: Eles são consideravelmente mais fortes que qualquer espécie sobrenatural vista até agora. Lucien foi mostrado para ser muito mais forte que Elijah e Finn quando eles lutaram. Lucien até provou ser muito mais forte do que Klaus o híbrido original durante seus confrontos. Marcel também mostrou ser mais forte do que os originais e Klaus, combatendo-os com facilidade, mas recentemente sua força parecia inferior à de Lucien, seja porque Marcel estava relutante em lutar ou simplesmente é inferior a Lucien por ser um vampiro mais jovem quando se transformou ou mesmo ambos são desconhecidos. *'Super Velocidade:' Eles também são consideravelmente muito mais rápidos do que a maioria das espécies sobrenaturais vistas até agora. Eles são possivelmente as criaturas mais rápidas do universo da série, Lucien foi capaz de evitar os ataques de Klaus sem esforço. É possível que, se Klaus se transforma-se, ele tenha sido rápido o suficiente para igualar Lucien em termos de velocidade. *'Super Agilidade:' Eles possuem mais agilidade, flexibilidade e destreza sobre-humanas do que qualquer outra espécie sobrenatural. Eles podem se mover rapidamente, pular muito alto, subir e correr incrivelmente rápido sem dificuldade ou exaustão. *'Super Sentidos:' Eles têm um senso de audição, visão e olfato extremamente aguçado que supera qualquer outra espécie sobrenatural. *'Super Durabilidade: '''Eles podem sofrer muito mais trauma do que qualquer outra espécie sobrenatural. Nenhum vampiro original foi desmembrado, ou tentado, implicando que sua durabilidade pode estar perto de invencibilidade. *'Imortalidade:' Eles são imortais como qualquer vampiro original. Ao contrário de sua força e resiliência, os originais atualizados parecem não ser mais ou menos eternos do que um original comum. Atualmente, não se sabe se há algo poderoso o suficiente para matá-los. *[[Cura Acelerada|'Super Regeneração']]':' Eles podem curar muito mais rápido que qualquer outra espécie sobrenatural, possivelmente igual à dos imortais. *'Emoções Melhoradas:' Eles experimentam emoções mais poderosamente que os humanos. Emoções como amor, alegria e felicidade são intensificadas para os vampiros, permitindo-lhes viver a vida mais intensamente. Essa habilidade permite que os originais atualizados sintam emoções em seu pico, independentemente da idade. *'Controle Emocional: Eles têm um grau limitado de controle sobre suas próprias emoções. Foi afirmado que o controle emocional desaparece com o tempo. *Compulsão Mental:' Eles podem controlar e influenciar os pensamentos, emoções, comportamentos, ações e memórias de seres humanos, vampiros não-originais e híbridos lobisomem-vampiros não-original. *'Elo de Criação:' Embora raro entre eles, elos podem ser formados quando um humano é transformado com o sangue do vampiro por quem eles tinham fortes sentimentos humanos. *'Telepatia:' Eles têm a capacidade de entrar na mente dos outros enquanto eles são mais fortes do que eles, embora, como eles são mais poderosos que os vampiros originais, eles têm uma das mentes mais fortes do mundo. Normalmente, essa habilidade funciona de maneira tátil e o vampiro requer contato físico para que funcione com sucesso. **'Manipulação de Sonhos:' Eles podem controlar sonhos e subconscientes. Eles podem produzir e modificar sonhos, dar pesadelos ou sonhos lúcidos. Outros efeitos dessa habilidade são a capacidade de distorcer percepções da realidade e ser capaz de prender alguém em seus sonhos. **'Ilusionismo:' Eles têm o poder de enganar a mente dos outros para ver/sentir coisas que não estão realmente acontecendo. * '''Rosto Verdadeiro:' Seu rosto verdadeiro é a aparência que eles estão escondendo sob o rosto humano normal. Quando o rosto verdadeiro de Lucien foi revelado, sua íris virou vermelho-sangue, veias escuras apareceram sob seus olhos enquanto o sangue passava com força por elas, e crescia várias presas. Isto é diferente do rosto verdadeiro do vampiros originais e dos vampiros não-originais, no sentido de que a esclera dos vampiros originais e vampiro não-original ficam vermelhas enquanto o sangue bombeia com força nos olhos enquanto a íris permanece da mesma cor e as veias vermelhas debaixo dos olhos dos originais atualizados vão mais longe em seu rosto como um vampiro Augustine. vampiros originais e vampiros não-originais geralmente só têm duas presas afiadas em seus dentes caninos, mas os originais atualizados têm várias presas afiadas, bem como os de baixo, e não apenas as presas caninas. * Mordida de Lobisomem Avançada: Eles possuem uma mordida que é mortal o suficiente para matar um vampiro original e consequentemente pode matar vampiros não-originais. Como no caso de Joshua Rosza, ele foi morto apenas alguns minutos depois de ter o veneno introduzido em seu sistema; no entanto, isso foi devido ao veneno já dentro de seu coração, enquanto que, quando Camille O'Connell Foi mordida no pulso por Lucien, ela sobreviveu mais tempo, mas ainda morreu mais rápido que seria típico de uma mordida de lobisomem. O sangue de Klaus, embora possa aliviar alguns dos efeitos do veneno, como alucinações, não pode curá-lo, pois o veneno usado no Feitiço de Imortalidade foi uma nova cepa criada de todas as sete linhagens de lobisomem e foi projetada para não ter cura conhecida. Mesmo o sangue de um original atualizado não poderia curar o veneno; isso ficou evidente com Camille. Não se sabe como isso afetaria Klaus ou qualquer híbrido lobisomem-vampiro não-original, pois o sangue de Klaus e Hope não tinha chance de curá-lo. Davina, no entanto, tentou usar o veneno de Marcel, introduzindo-o diretamente no sangue de Klaus, numa tentativa de sacrificá-lo; isso implica que, embora seja um híbrido, Klaus é suscetível a seus efeitos fatais. Não se sabe se os originais atualizados são imunes a seu próprio veneno, pois seu próprio sangue não poderia curar os sintomas. No entanto, Freya foi capaz de criar um anti-veneno usando o veneno de todos as sete linhagens e o sangue de Klaus junto com um feitiço. Fraquezas *'Pescoço Quebrado: '''Quebrar o pescoço de um original atualizado não vai matá-los, mas os deixara inconscientes. *'A Cura:' Se um original atualizado tomar a cura, eles voltarão a ser mortais novamente. Uma vez tomada, a cura os impede de serem imortais novamente, fazendo com que o corpo rejeite o sangue de vampiros. *'Desidratação:' Ser completamente drenado de sangue ou a parada do coração fará com que um original atualizado para desidratar como qualquer outro vampiro, perdendo a maior parte de sua força e qualquer habilidade para se mover. A besta desidratada aparecerá como um cadáver e só poderá voltar a funcionar quando se alimentar de sangue. Este processo pode ser replicado artificialmente por uma bruxa lançando um feitiço de desidratação. *'Convite:' Para entrar em qualquer casa de propriedade de humanos, eles precisavam ser convidados por essa pessoa. Uma vez convidado, o vampiro não pode ser desconvidado, somente se a propriedade da casa for alterada, eles podem ser removidos até que sejam convidados novamente. Se um vampiro vive em uma casa, outros vampiros podem entrar livremente e se o vampiro estiver na casa sem ser convidado, ele ficará desorientado e começará a sufocar. Foi mostrado que os vampiros podem ser puxados para fora por força extrema, fazendo com que eles tenham que sair, se a propriedade mudar enquanto estiver dentro. *'Magia:' Originais atualizados são suscetíveis aos poderes da feitiçaria. Uma bruxa/bruxo com poder mágico suficiente à sua disposição poderia prejudicá-los ou até matá-los. Magia também pode ser usada para prender um original através de feitiços de limite, e magia também pode ser usada para desidrata um original. É revelado até agora, que a única maneira de matar um original atualizado na ausência de uma estaca de carvalho branco é canalizar o poder dos ancestrais que ajudaram a fazê-lo e reverter um original atualizado de volta a um vampiro normal. Isso inclui objetos místicos como o Dispositivo Gilbert, Lâmina do Papa Tunde, Estaca Maldita e Objetos Negros. Um sifonador também pode absorver a magia de um vampiro original atualizado, mas é desconhecido se podem absorver até a morte. *'Trauma Físico:' Lesões físicas menores, como tiros, facadas e ossos quebrados, causarão uma dor ao original atualizado e também podem atrasá-los. No entanto, isso é momentâneo, pois eles se curam completamente em segundos. Parece trauma físico pode machucá-los em qualquer parte do corpo (ex-mediação dos olhos, afogamento). Lucien mostrou resistência a balas de madeira. *'Veneno: Recentemente, vários venenos foram inventados por pessoas como o Dr. Wes Maxfield e Aya, que são capazes de incapacitar ou desidratar um vampiro quando administrado. Klaus também usou um veneno para matar Tim que nem mesmo o sangue de vampiro poderia curar. Davina usou um feitiço que fez seu sangue tóxico para Klaus, paralisando-o e deixando-o inconsciente. Desconhece-se o efeito que qualquer um desses venenos causaria se ingerido por um original atualizado. *Luz Solar: A luz do sol queimará um original atualizado, mas não poderá matá-los. Lucien possui um anel de lápis-lazúli para combater isso. *Madeira:' Uma estaca de madeira através do coração não irá destruir um original atualizado, assim como originais comuns os originais atualizados aparecerão como se estivessem mortos, mas ressuscitarão dentro de algumas horas. *'Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco: Um grupo de punhais de prata encantados mergulhados nas cinzas do carvalho branco neutralizará um vampiro original quando esfaqueado através do coração. Se a adaga for removida, ela deve ser mergulhada novamente nas cinzas carvalho branco para re-neutralizar no vampiro original. Caso contrário, não terá efeito e o vampiro original acordará em poucas horas. Não se sabe se um original atualizado pode ser neutralizados. *Estaca de Carvalho Branco: A única arma na terra que pode matar permanentemente um vampiro original, vem de um antigo carvalho branco que existiu durante o tempo do gênese dos vampiros originais e foi usado como a fonte de sua imortalidade. Foi a princípio pensado que a estaca usada para matar Mikael era a última madeira de carvalho branco que existia, mas logo foi descoberto por Rebekah e Klaus que havia uma muda da árvore original para substituir a velha; a madeira da qual foi usada para construir a Ponte Wickery. Julie Plec mais tarde confirma que esta é a única coisa que pode matar um original. Dahlia destruiu a estaca e só suas cinzas presumivelmente permanecem. O carvalho branco das pontes de Wickery presumivelmente existe nos mundos prisão. No entanto, com a morte de Kai, o líder do Gemini, os mundos prisão são destruídos porque estão ligados ao líder do Gemini Coven. Também foi revelado em Ashes to Ashes , que um original pode morrer lentamente por inalar o que é presumivelmente cinza de carvalho branco ou lascas. Em Wild at Heart, foi revelado que o cavaleiro de madeira Klaus esculpido quando criança é feito de madeira de carvalho branco e foi moldado em sete balas de madeira. A última bala foi destruída no feitiço de Lucien para se tornar um vampiro original atualizado. Mas no momento esta madeira está extinta. *Adaga de Freya: Uma adaga que foi feita por Freya com a ajuda da especialidade de Keelin em medicina e biologia. A adaga foi feita usando o sangue de Freya, a magia de Esther, o veneno de Marcel e as cinzas de Lucien Castle. Ele detém o poder de matar especificamente um vampiro original atualizado. Fraquezas Incomuns *'''Câncer: Embora os vampiros não possam pegar doenças como o câncer, se um ser humano tiver câncer ativo e for transformado em vampiro, os efeitos do câncer aumentarão. As propriedades regenerativas do sangue de vampiro acelerarão a replicação das células cancerígenas e excederão os estágios normais da condição. Isso foi comprovado pela primeira vez quando Caroline alimentou um paciente com câncer terminal com sangue de vampiro para testar se poderia curar o câncer. Quando Jo fez testes no paciente depois que ele foi transformado em vampiro, ela se referiu a seus tumores como "estágio 10. Não se sabe o que aconteceria se uma pessoa com câncer fosse transformada em um vampiro original. Os efeitos em um Vampiro Original seriam ser presumivelmente o mesmo que o resto das espécies, porque eles têm os mesmos poderes de cura. Conhecidos * Lucien Castle: O primeiro filho de Niklaus, ele inventou um plano intrincado para fazer engenharia reversa do feitiço original do vampirismo para se tornar um ser superior aos Mikalesons. Ele foi o primeiro a receber o feitiço, tendo se transformado em Mystic Falls quando Finn, usando a mão de Matt Donovan para puxar o gatilho, atirou e matou ele. Ele fez um acordo com os ancestrais para forçar Vincent Griffith a realizar o feitiço que lhe permitiu matar Finn com uma mordida. Ele foi morto por Niklaus quando Freya usou o poder que ela roubou dos ancestrais para reverter seu feitiço. * Marcel Gerard: Protégé de Niklaus, ele consumiu a segunda dose de soro extraída de Aurora por Vincent. Ele foi transformado em Nova Orleans quando Elijah arrancou seu coração durante um confronto sobre a morte de Davina. Ele procurou vingar-se dos Mikaelsons e expulsou-os com sucesso da cidade. Curiosidades *Um Original Atualizado é uma espécie muito semelhante à um Vampiro Original Melhorado. A diferença entre as duas espécies de vampiro originais superiores é que um original atualizado possui um poder ofensivo adicional, como uma mordida venenosa contendo uma toxina lobisomem que pode matar até os vampiros originais com uma cura conhecida: O anti-veneno criado por Freya, mas ainda tornando o sangue de Klaus e a cura de Lucien impetuosos para detê-lo. Além disso, enquanto Alaric era aparentemente mais forte do que os originais, como Julie Plec chamou Alaric de um super vampiro original, bem como o mais forte do mundo na época, uma variante original atualizada também é visivelmente muito mais forte do que uma original, capaz de dominá-los com facilidade. No entanto, o vampiro original atualizado provavelmente será vulnerável a uma estaca de carvalho branco, enquanto Alaric era imune. **Pode-se supor desde que foi o mesmo feitiço usado por Esther e Vincent, que a única vantagem real de um original atualizado sobre um original melhorado é sua mordida venenosa, com sua superioridade física possivelmente sendo o resultado de seu vampirismo inicial. **Quando perguntado por um fã sobre qual espécie é mais forte, Michael Narducci respondeu via twitter que pessoalmente achava que eles eram tão fortes quanto um ao outro, mas que, em última análise, um original atualizado, com sua mordida venenosa e quase invulnerabilidade, como Marcel e Lucien vença o Alaric original melhorado em termos de luta e superioridade. No entanto, a própria série contradiz isso, mostrando Lucien dominando Klaus com uma mão com facilidade, enquanto Alaric não podia com as duas mãos. *Seus rostos predatórios são alterados para serem opostos aos Vampiros Originais e aos vampiros não originais. A iris de originais atualizados torna-se vermelha, em vez de a sua esclerótica se tornar sangue vermelha, eles têm o sangue de veias vermelhas estendendo-se mais abaixo do rosto como vampiros Augustine, e eles possuem várias presas afiadas, e não apenas dois dentes caninos afiados. *Os originais atualizados são a primeira criatura que pode matar vampiro original sem uma arma física como a estaca de carvalho branco, ou magia como uma arma como uma bruxa habilitada como Bonnie Bennett quando tentou matar Klaus. *Além da adição de veneno de lobisomem e a substituição do sangue de uma bruxa de Mikaelson pelo sangue de Doppelganger, o feitiço usado era exatamente o mesmo que o de Esther. **Assim, é possível que a razão pela qual os originais atualizados sejam mais fortes e rápidos pode ser devido ao fato de terem sido transformados de vampiros não-originais em vez de humanos. **O feitiço foi dito ter sido revertido assim, também é possível que houvesse mudanças sutis que não eram observáveis para o feitiço que lhes dava seus poderes superiores. *Atualmente, existem apenas duas maneiras conhecidas de derrotar verdadeiramente os originais atualizados. Uma é usando a magia, isto é, dos Ancestrais, que o transformou em um original atualizado para lançar o Feitiço de Reversão da Imortalidade, para transformá-lo novamente em um vampiro não-original, como Freya fez com Lucien em Where Nothing Stays Enteried. O segundo meio é como Freya foi capaz de criar um punhal com seu sangue, a magia de Esther, o veneno de Marcel e as cinzas de Lucien, que juntos é poderoso o suficiente para matar um original atualizado como Marcel. **Com o retorno dos Ancestrais, eles são capazes de reverter o feitiço que atualizou Marcel através da mesma magia de reversão, ou através de um canal, como com Vincent ou Freya. *Lucien Castle originalmente pensava que a Profecia o havia profetizado como a Besta, o instrumento para matar os vampiros originais, no entanto, mais tarde foi revelado que a Besta profetizada era Marcel Gerard. **Em última análise, tornou-se uma profecia auto-realizável como Marcel só se tornou a Besta como resultado dos Mikaelson tentando parar a profecia, matando Lucien depois de sacrificar Davina é o que fez Marcel tomar o soro para que ele pudesse se vingar pela morte de Davina. *Desconhece-se se eles podem criar uma linhagem de vampiros com uma mordida venenosa, mantendo a mesma velocidade e força que os vampiros "normais". *Ambos os originais atualizados eram vampiros transformados diretamente por Klaus e ambos eram originalmente amigos da família Mikaelson. **Ambos os indivíduos já eram vampiros antes de se tornar um original atualizado, o que pode ou não explicar seus poderes físicos aumentados. *Enquanto estacar com madeira comum pode neutralizar um vampiro original, Marcel foi aparentemente neutralizado com um pico de metal por um dos seguidores da Hollow, se isso é um erro da parte do escritor ou se qualquer trauma grave no coração pode tornar um vampiro temporariamente morto é desconhecido. Referências Veja Também Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Vampiros originais Categoria:Mortos-Vivos